Dark Pines
by frk-werewolf
Summary: Xander and Giles. In the Woods. [warning: slash - XanderGiles, one-shot]


Title: Dark Pines  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
Pairing: Xander/Giles  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Xander and Giles. In the Woods.  
  
Time-Span: early Season 4  
  
Notes: This is a response to my self-made challenge, in which i must base a fic off a book-quote: "the darksome pines that over yonder rock reclined, wave high and murmer in the hollow wind"  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Xander asked, looking over at the former librarian. Giles shifted the axe on his shoulder.  
  
"Because Buffy is in need of some time off." Giles explained calmly.  
  
"Yeah, but why do we have to patrol?" Xander whined as they trecked deeper into the woods. "And why here?"  
  
"You didn't have anything better to do, and you know it." Giles didn't look at him, instead shuffled on past him. "We are here becuase Buffy said there may be a vampire nest in the area. We are going to check it out, estimate how many are there, and then send Buffy in tomorrow night."  
  
"Right. That's simple enough." Xander smiled, then promptly tripped over a lifted root and letting out a girlish squawk.  
  
"Xander, keep quiet. We have no idea what could be lurking. No need to draw attention to ourselves."  
  
"Sorry." Xander mumbled. Giles looked back and watched as the teen - no, he was almost an adult - lifted himself to his feet. A look of pain crossed Xander's features, his brown eyes narrowed in concentration. Lowering his axe, Giles walked back to him, helping Xander lean against the tree he had tripped over.  
  
"Are you okay?" Giles asked softly. Xander nodded, gripping the bark of the tree to keep himself steady. "Come on. Let's find you a place to rest."  
  
"I'll be fine, G-Man." Xander told him.  
  
"Please don't call me that." Giles said automatically. He slowly helped Xander deeper into the forrest until they found a large rock emitting from the ground. Xander leaned back on the stone, allowing Giles the room to remove his shoe and check his ankle.   
  
"Pine trees." Xander muttered, looking around at the greenery.  
  
"What?" Giles looked up.  
  
"Nothing." Xander smiled. "So, what's the verdict doctor? Will I live?"  
  
"It's just a sprain." Giles informed him. The Watcher stood, hands on his hips as he looked around the wooded area. A soft wind tugged at his short hair and Xander found he had to force himself to look away. "We'll let it rest, then head back in about twenty minutes or so. It's probably for the best that we didn't come across the vampires."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I want to die tonight." Xander replied lightly. Giles gave him a half smile before sitting down next to him. The rock they sat on was small, forcing their hips to touch. "So, G-Man, how's life treating you?"  
  
"Honestly, Xander. Must you call me that?" Giles sighed.   
  
"Only becuase I get that response out of you." Xander grinned. Giles looked at him with a funny look on his face, before turning away.  
  
A few moments passed, each looking over at each other and then finding something else to stare at. Giles proceeded to clean his axe and glasses, alternating back and forth. Xander stared at his shoe and bare foot, his mind blank despite how hard he searched for a topic of conversation. Slowly, Xander felt someone's gaze on him. Looking up, he met Giles' eyes.  
  
"Do you think your ankle is strong enough to make it back to my apartment?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah, it should be... Your apartment?"  
  
"It's closer." Giles replied. He stood and leaned down to help Xander to his feet. Pain shot up Xander's leg, but he was much too aware of Giles' body so close to his own to notice. He stood on akward feet, leaning on Giles' arm. When he looked up to thank the older man, he found their faces to be within an inch apart. Gulping, Xander's eyes traveled down to his lips and back up to his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses, Xander noticed. He could feel something in Giles' breast pocket. They must be there.  
  
Then Xander did something he later concieved as stupidity. Leaning forward, he quickly placed his lips against Giles'. They were against each other for maybe a second before Xander jerked away. Pain once again shot up his leg as he rested his weight on the injured foot. Yelping, Xander fell back onto the rock. He toppled and finally landed in a mass of pine tree. The lower limbs poked him in the back and the scent filled his nose, causing him to cough slightly from it's strength.  
  
"Are you okay?" Giles asked, his worried face appearing through the needles.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Xander gagged out. Giles once again helped him to his feet. They looked at each other a second, a gentle blush on Xander's face meeting Giles' red cheeks. Giles cleared his throat, breaking their stare. A small, careful smile appeared on Giles face. All Xander could do was smile back, the smell of pine still lingering around them. 


End file.
